


Drunken Kiss

by catnipulated



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipulated/pseuds/catnipulated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a high school party Jo dragged him to, Castiel remembers a drunken kiss with a stranger, </p><p>A year later he is off to college and he is finally free from his family and able to be his true self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Remember Me?

Castiel Novak can only think of two secrets he’s kept longer than a month.

 

One: He got drunk at a party and made out with a guy. 

Two: He liked it.

 

At first, Cas would jump at every word his family said. He was on edge for about a week until he realized:

Kissing a dude changed literally nothing about him. 

The only regret he had about the event was that he knew nothing about the guy. Not even his name. (Maybe if he hadn’t accepted the drinks he would’ve been able to. But hey, he was seventeen, he wanted a taste).

At least Cas remembered what he looked like. Stunning green eyes, a snarky mouth, light freckles…what soft lips felt like pressed against his own.

After this experience Castiel started to question himself more. He realized he had never held any interest in girls, well, at least not like the other guys did. It was hard for Cas to accept the fact he was gay. Especially with how his family taught him what an abomination it was from such an early age. 

Cas started to become more open minded and aware of the world around him. Not everything was so black and white anymore. For the first time, his eyes were open. 

Fresh out of high school, it was time for him to get on with his life, and finally get away from his toxic family.  
His bags were already packed and his Aunt had been tearful all day. Despite his family’s conservative point of view they loved and cared for him, but he didn’t know how long that would last once they found out about him. 

Cas heard a car drive up that could only belong to his friend Jo who was going to take them off to the community college. He picked up his bags was out the door, his brothers, Michael and Gabriel, his little sister, Anna, and Aunt Hael waved at him from the window.

He got into the old blue car, which Jo had kept in surprisingly good condition. Cas didn’t really have to leave home, the college was close enough, but Jo insisted on helping him pick a cheap apartment near the school to get away from his family for once. 

With his house out of sight, Jo started laughing, “Time to grow up, you big baby.”

“I’m not a baby.” Castiel scowled, but then smiled, “Does it make me a nerd if I say I’m excited.”

“Yes, it does. But go ahead and say it, nerd.” She replied, smiling. 

“I’m excited” He shrugged. 

Jo’s playful banter was the reason Castiel was friends with her in the first place. When he was younger Cas was constantly teased for being different. (Not getting jokes, for example) When Jo teased him, it was always more of a joke rather than being mean. It was an odd sentiment, but he liked it. 

They pulled up to the tall apartment building that they had visited the week before. They took the elevator up to floor five, Cas’s room was 5C while Jo would stay down the hall in 5H. They planned to meet up later for dinner and separated to go into their new homes. 

Cas looked around his new tiny and bare home. He didn’t bring much with him so it would take a while to furnish the place. The first thing he would have to buy was a bed set, because there is no way an air mattress would hold him over for long. 

He unpacked the few things he brought and left his bags crumpled in a corner near the door. Cas sat on the ground, unable to stop smiling. He was going to make this place his home. First he would need a job, though. 

Cas sat undisturbed, thinking, for the better part of an hour when he was brought to attention by a soft rapping at the door. He stood up and opened the door. 

He found Jo unsurprisingly leaning against the wall.

“I thought I’d hit you up for some early grub.” Jo smiled and raised her wallet, “I’ll pay”

Cas rolled his eyes, “Let’s go eat.” He ran his hand over his unruly dark hair and walked into the hall, closing the door behind him. 

A small café was just a short walk down the block and they decided it would do. Cas held the door for Jo. 

They found a seat and Cas stood up to order them both a coffee and a drink. The lady at the counter looked bored as she took his order. Cas tried to make small talk while he waited for the food, but she didn’t respond except for a few grunts of agreement. 

When he finally received the food and paid (he rolled his eyes, remembering Jo said she would), he awkwardly shuffled away from the counter and returned to the table. 

He set the food down in front of them and sipped his coffee. The coffee was hot and bitter; he sputtered the sip down and put down his cup. Jo laughed at him and pat his back.

“Maybe some of these?” She tossed him a few packets of sugar. 

Cas sent her a grateful look but abandoned the coffee for a sandwich. 

He had just gotten a mouthful when a deep and vaguely familiar voice startled both Jo and him. 

“What are you doing here?” Cas saw Jo’s face light up and he turned to see who it was.

It took everything in him not to stare.

“Dean, I told you I was going to school here.” She hugged him and gestured to Cas, “Care to join us?” 

Cas made eye contact with Dean for a second before he had to look away. It was him. The same green eyes, nose, mouth, everything. 

Dean cleared his throat, “Who’s your friend here?”

“Oh. That’s Castiel. Everyone just calls him Cas.” She clearly didn’t like how he avoided her question. 

Dean gave a short nod, “Cas…Okay.” 

“So will you be joining us?” Jo sat down again, leaving enough space next to her for Dean to sit. 

“Uh, no, sadly. I just came in for a quick coffee and then back to the books.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you were a nerd.” Jo teased, hiding her disappointment that he couldn’t stay. 

“Well, not usually, but Sammy is staying with me for the weekend so I have to be a role model.” Dean shrugged. 

“Then I guess you should get going?” Cas said, voice coming out hoarse. 

Dean looked at Cas, clearly recognizing him; or so he at least thought. 

“Yeah, see you guys another time.” He walked away from the table and outside. 

“He forgot to buy a coffee” Jo pointed out. 

 

Cas didn’t pay very much attention to Jo the rest of the evening, or anything for that matter. He almost didn’t remember walking home. 

He knew he was being ridiculous; acting like he was still in high school with this laughable new crush. Cas knew he would have to let it go. The kiss was just that; a drunken kiss that had happened almost a year ago. He rested onto the air mattress, wrapping his two thin blankets around him. 

His fixation with Dean would be over when he woke up, he told himself, it was just the surprise of seeing him again.


	2. Dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week and Castiel still can't get Dean off of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry the chapters are a little short and far between. 
> 
> (I was also half asleep when inspiration hit me, so I might edit this chapter a bit)

It has been a week since classes started and Castiel certainly has not gotten over Dean. He hasn’t even seen him since that five minute encounter, but he still couldn’t help thinking about him.

He is probably starting to annoy Jo; he has been asking her constantly if she has any plans, hoping that she made some with Dean. Cas needs to know more about him because he honestly felt bad for being so obsessed with someone just because of the way they could kiss.

Cas put down the book he was supposed to be studying. What he really needed was a walk to escape his own head for once. He grabbed a dark blue sweater and walked out the door while putting it on.

Right as he stepped out of the door he ran into Jo. Cas jumped slightly, startled by her appearance.

She burst out laughing and put a hand to his shoulder to support herself. Castiel rolled his eyes, annoyed by the mockery.

As the giggles subsided Jo opened her mouth to speak. 

“I came over to see if you wanted to tag along with Dean and me; since you’ve obviously been crazy about getting a break.” Jo smile up at him, waiting for a reply. 

This was exactly what he had been waiting for, “Of course, I’d love to join you.” 

She smiled, “It’s at his place, I’ll drive us there” Jo headed down the hall and Cas followed her, trying to hide his excitement. 

“Let’s go, dork” Jo had gotten into the driver’s seat and Cas slipped his way into the passenger’s. 

“I’m not a dork” He insisted, only half believing himself. 

Jo just laughed and pulled out of her parking spot, “Just don’t embarrass yourself.” 

He rolled his eyes and looked out the window to keep track of where they were going. He started to wonder if that was creepy and told himself it wasn’t like he was keeping track so he’d be able to stalk Dean. 

Finally they arrived at Dean’s apartment building (one that was much better looking than their own). Jo stepped out and Cas followed. She pressed the buzzer next to the name Winchester. 

“Hey” a half asleep voice grumbled. 

“It’s Jo, buzz me in.” 

 

A few minutes later they were seated in Dean’s half-clean home. 

“Sorry, must’ve passed out before I finished up the place” He said in a way that sounded like he didn’t really care. 

“Oh, it’s fine.” Cas spoke up, not wanting his presence to be ignored.

Dean peered at him then looked over to Jo, “Brought a friend to join our not-so-party party?” 

Jo nodded, “Yeah, he’s been dying to get out and do something with me. Thought it’d be nice to let him join us.” 

“Oh, okay” Dean shrugged and slumped on the couch, “Drinks are in the fridge and food is on the table. Let’s start this Netflix session.” 

Jo sat next to Dean while Cas sat on the chair next to the couch. The evening was filled with drinking soda and munching on chips while watching this show named Dexter. 

He supposed it would have been interesting if he was paying any attention to the screen. His eyes were on Dean almost the entire time. Cas was pretty sure Dean caught him staring a couple of times. 

Jo eventually nodded off, her head resting on Dean’s shoulder. Dean paused Dexter and nudged Jo. 

“Hey, I think it’s time you go home" He spoke gently to her. Jo made a sort of angry groaning noise and got up, only to lie down on the floor. 

Dean looked at Cas, “She can sleep here, but I’m guessing you’re gonna want to get going?” 

Cas didn’t want to go, but he couldn’t either way, “She’s my ride." He said sheepishly. 

“Oh.” Dean thought for a few seconds, “You can take the couch as long as you help me get pillows and blankets for you both” He sent Cas a charming smile that made his insides melt. 

“Oh…Yeah, of course. Thank you, Dean.” He felt his face grow hot and hoped his blush wasn’t visible to him. 

Dean eyes flicked over him then motioned for Cas to follow him into the hallway where there was a box labeled ‘clothes’ in spiral handwriting. 

When Dean reached in he pulled out a pillow and blanket, Cas couldn’t help but smile lightly at the mislabeling. Dean walked pass him to give his armful to Jo and Cas grabbed a pillow and blanket for him to use. 

As Cas set himself up on the couch he couldn’t help but wonder if Dean really remembered him and if it would be creepy for Cas to bring up. 

Dean flicked off the lights, “So…Goodnight.” He said then walked off down the hall where Cas heard a door close. 

Soon the entire place was filled with nothing but the soft breathing of Jo and the distant sound of Dean snoring. Cas wondered how he ended up here, sleeping in Dean freaking Winchester’s home. 

Cas had to roll his eyes at himself, he was getting excited over sleeping on a couch. Jo was right; he really was a dork.

 

Cas woke up to quiet voices and the sound of moving around in the kitchen, for a second it all felt so normal until he remembered where he was. 

He slowly opened his eyes; Jo as sitting on a counter-top while Dean was making cereal, they were both laughing about something. 

Cas sat up, waiting for someone to notice he was awake. Dean must’ve heard him shuffling because he looked over, seeming amused. 

“Morning sunshine.” Dean said, acknowledging Castiel’s mused up hair, “Hungry?” He asked, holding up his bowl of cereal.

Cas shook his head and stood up to walk into the kitchen with them. He stood to the side and watched quietly as Dean and Jo made friendly conversation. He couldn't help but steal long glances at Dean while he was distracted.

When they finally left and got into the car, Cas found himself hoping he’d be invited to the next not-so-party party. He started planning out things for him to say and decided to rewatch Dexter to see what he missed. 

Cas must have fallen asleep on the drive back to his place because the next thing he knew Jo was waking him up and saying they were home. 

Cas vaguely remembered saying bye to Jo and getting to his apartment when he woke up on his mattress. He felt dizzy with sleep and blinked a couple of times to become accustomed to the light.

He he started to go over the details of what happened last night and knew that he’d be thinking about them all week. 

Cas was embarrassed by his huge crush on Dean, but continued to feed it by thinking about the green of his eyes and the curve of his lips.


	3. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds himself hanging out with Dean more often and the gang finishes watching Dexter.

It was all so much easier than he had expected. Cas had been able to make his way into Dean’s small group of friends (thanks to Jo). He found himself spending more and more time with him, and being able to control his affection to an extent.

He had given up on trying to nudge the answer out of Dean over the kiss. He was trying too hard when he really just needed to find the right time to ask Dean about it outright because his constant pushing for the answer was even starting to annoy himself.

Cas grew to envy everyone else around him. Ash, one of Dean and Jo's friends, made it seem like communicating was completely effortless, while Jo flawlessly joked around with Dean.

Today they all planned on having a not-so-party party to watch the last few episodes of Dexter (Castiel had finally been able to start paying attention to the TV screen rather than Dean). Everyone had been assigned to bring a certain snack to Dean's house and Jo (who had decided to watch ahead) made a a big point of buying tissues saying "You're gonna need them".

Cas took the job of supplying the cookies, as he planned on making his own chocolate chip recipe. He had gathered the ingredients required on his small counter top in the kitchen. By the time he was done making the cookies his kitchen was coated in flour.

The cookies had finished baking just in time for him to meet up at Jo in the parking lot. He wrapped up his cookies on a plate and made his way out of the door just a minute behind schedule.

When he reached the car Jo clicked her tongue impatiently at him even though he was just a few seconds late. He gave her a helpless shrug before getting in on the passenger's side.

The drive was quiet as Castiel had requested. He knew that it was hard for Jo to hold her tongue and he definitively wanted no spoilers about the finale. The silence seemed to make Jo drive faster and more recklessly than usual but Cas didn't mind, he wanted to get to Dean's before Ash convinced him to start the episode without them.

When they arrived Cas couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. Dean quickly buzzed them in and Jo and Cas walked ~~ran~~ up the stairs rather than wait for the elevator.

Dean held the door open for them and took the cookies out of Cas's hand with a smile, "They look amazing."

"Thank you," Cas replied, feeling a bit flustered by his compliment.

Dean put down Cas's cookies on his coffee table which was already covered in treats. Ash smiled brightly at the new addition to the table.

"Are you sure we have enough to eat for this one episode?' Cas asked, hiding his laugh and sat down next to Ash.

"Well you aren't going to just leave as soon as it's over, are you?" Dean smirked, "I thought we could all hang out afterwards and maybe shed a few tears if what Jo has been saying is true."

"You're laughing now, but just wait until it's over and Dean is covered in manly tears." Jo said, walking over to Dean so she could jab a finger into his side.

He laughed and caught Jo's arm, "Why don't we all just sit down and see?" He let go of her arm before sitting down next to Cas and motioning for Jo to sit next to him. She obliged, smiling brightly.

Cas smiled when Dean sat down next to him an turned his attention to Ash who was about to eat one of his cookies.

Ash examined the cookie for taking a generous bite. His face lit up and eyes grew wide before he stuffed the rest of the cookie in his mouth with a satisfied noise. Castiel couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"What?" Ash asked through a mouthful of cookie, "I happen to like chocolate happiness."

Jo laughed and grabbed a few cookies also, "Oh yeah, his cookies are the absolute best." She smiled and added teasingly, "They might be the only reason why he's my best friend."

"Aww, I thought I was your best friend." Dean pouted and took a bite out of one of his cookies, letting out a moan "Actually, now I want to be Cas's best friend. These are to die for."

Cas smiled at all of the compliments and felt his face heating up from blush,"Let's just watch Dexter before all of the cookies disappear."

"Wow, so impatient." Dean teased before leaning over and hitting play on the remote.

They all leaned back and went silent as the episode played.

* * *

It turned out Jo was right about the crying thing. Cas had felt his eyes swell up before it was even over and didn't dare look at the others to check and see if they were tearing up also. When the credits rolled none of them moved or spoke until Jo laughed and hopped up from the couch.

"I told you guys this would happen!" She continued laughing but Cas could clearly see that her face was streaked with tears also.

Cas felt Dean shift next to him and looked over to see him wiping his eyes. "How could they do that to us?" He asked, his voice lower than usual.

"I don't know, man," Ash spoke, leaning forward so he could look past Cas and see Dean, "But that was harsh."

"Who else needs an hour to recover from that?" Cas asked, using his sleeve to clear his face of the tears.

Dean grabbed the last cookie, "I deserve this after what I was just put through."

Jo rolled her eyes, "You're the one who wanted to watch Dexter, I voted for Lost."

"Oh, come on! I bet even your best friend agrees with me, right Cas?" Dean asked turning away from Jo and to where he sat on the couch.

"I honestly don't see the point of which order we watch the show, as long as we do eventually." Cas shrugged and smiled when both Jo and Dean crossed their arms.

"Fine, we'll watch Lost next." Dean rolled his eyes, "Are you guys going to stay the night?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No, I have this essay I have to finish up, so I better get going actually," Ash said, picking up a plate of snacks. "I'll see you guys, and lady." He winked at Jo while heading to the door.

"You better bring back my plate, Ash, those things cost money." Dean called, just before the door shut behind him.

Jo smiled, "I think I'll stay the night, if that's okay with you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, of course. What about you Cas?" He asked, smiling.

"Jo is my ride and I don't really feel like walking a couple of miles tonight, so I'll stay." Cas answered and stood up off the couch,

"Awesome. The more the merrier." Dean smiled charmingly, "How 'bout we play some poker?"

"Sounds good to me, " Jo replied, "But you'll have to teach Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've planned out the story a bit more and I am mad at myself for what I'm going to do in the next few chapters.
> 
> I'd also love feedback and ideas if you have anything to say! It really encourages me to continue writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comment if you like/want me to continue, it'd be appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> (This is my first Destiel fic)


End file.
